A Drabble a Song
by tauruschorus
Summary: The Ipod Challenge. Inspired by Milotic and KillerJawz. Ten short drabbles based off ten songs. Pokeshipping AAML


**A/N: Hello, fanfictioners! KengoGirl here with a cool story-thingy! It's called the Ipod Challenge. I'm using AAML as the pairing (I'm sorry, 26! I still hope you enjoy this) I got inspiration to do this from when Milotic and KillerJawz did it! XD I hope you like it! Oh, and sorry for the long wait with Contest Chat and PokeKids 3, but, trust me, you will definitely see them soon! **

**Rules: 1) Pick a fandom/shipping.  
2) Put your IPod on shuffle.  
3) Write a short drabble for ten songs over the course of each song.**

"**A Drabble a Song" **

**1. "You'll be in my Heart" – Phil Collins **

He gently kissed her on the lips. Misty kept her eyes closed when Ash pulled away. She let a silent tear slide down her cheek. Ash knew why.

"You have to do what you have to do, Misty," Ash said soothingly.

"But it's not fair!" Misty didn't mean to shout. "They're always doing this to me," she said this part in a whisper. "I don't want to take care of the gym again. I don't want to leave you."

Ash looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. Then his expression became reassuring. "I'll always be with you, Mist. Right here." He put his hand on her heart. Misty sniffed, trying to control her sudden crying.

"I know."

"And I'll still be with you when your sisters return from the trip. I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace. "I love you."

Misty sighed, more calmly now. "I love you, too."

**2. "Womanizer" – Britney Spears **

She sat down next to him in the meadow. He was telling her jokes that made her laugh, massaging her where it felt nice, and giving her compliments that made her smile.

"Misty, will you go steady with me?"

But deeply inside, she knew his game.

She looked Ash in the eyes for a long moment. Oh how badly she did. She held her breath and then let it out in a long sigh. Ash raised an eyebrow.

She knew how he was just like all the other guys that betrayed her.

"I'm sorry." Misty game him a kiss on the cheek and walked off. She turned back in his direction one time. "I believed you for a while. You're very sweet and I like you. But, really…"

She turned back around.

"You're just a womanizer."

**3. "You're Beautiful" – James Blunt **

After taking a seat in the Manhattan subway, I pick a newspaper to read. Bankruptcy, wildfire kills twenty-two people, seventeen-year-old girl sexually assaulted in Queens, salmonella found in peanut butter with five victims already taken. What else is new?

I have always found it strange how none of this ever happens to me. I have a good life, with no critical expectations. I suppose I'm lucky. Still, I am all by myself in this big world. But, I'm not complaining.

I put down the predictably depressing newspaper and checked out my surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then I see her. She's incredibly beautiful. I gasp silently.

She turns her head toward me and I catch my breath. She smiles softly when she catches my gaze. Her eyes are a gorgeous mix of ocean blue and forest green. Her shoulder-length red hair frames her face perfectly.

We stare at each other for a long moment. Then the subway stops. She looks out the window and then hurriedly gets up. I open my mouth to call out to her. But she's a stranger. I close it.

My eyes follow her as she gets off the subway. She looks around for a moment, and then a man about my age hugs her from behind. She turns around to meet him and she smiles. She smiles ever so brightly…and hugs him. The subway takes off. I feel like an arrow struck me in the chest. I turn around to watch them as they get smaller and smaller and slowly out of view.

I like to believe an angel had a plan to set me up with her. That's why we had such a moment. But I know, as much as I don't want to, that this angel doesn't exist. Because I'll never be with that girl.

**4. "Goin' Crazy" – Ashley Tisdale **

Ash Ketchum high-fived Drew Rosieur with a smirk. "Nice game today," he praised his friend.

"Hey, thanks, bro. You too," Drew replied and walked off. Ash stayed leaned up against the lockers.

I sighed in contentment. There was just something about Ash. He wasn't like other guys. He was more unique; friendlier, in a way. He turned toward me and winked when he saw me staring at him. It caught me off guard and I dropped my books. Oh, crap….

I bent down to pick them up in a hurried frenzy. Then I saw a gloved hand pick up my history text book and I looked up to see Ash looking at me with concern in his face. "You okay, Misty?"

We're in several classes together so it makes sense that he knows my name. But he never really called me that directly. Though, I guess that's because I have never had enough nerves to talk to him. Not that he wouldn't talk to me.

My breath caught in my throat and my face turned a light pink. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I took my history book from him.

"Alright, well hope to see you around." He smiled warmly at me and my knees trembled.

"Definitely," I managed to squeak out.

He started walking, but then stopped. He picked something off the floor and turned back in my direction. It was a ribbon. "Is this yours?"

I nodded. Truthfully, I didn't even know if it was mine, but his sincerity was just so…

He handed it to me and his hand brushed against mine. A pleasant shiver made its way down my spine.

…_wow_.

**5. "This Kiss" – Faith Hill **

Ash danced me around the park bench. He wrapped his arms around me and we swayed to the shallow sounds of an orchestra from a play being put on in the nursing home a few yards away.

We walked around in the open space, wood chips crunching under our feet as we moved. I spun into his arms and then spun out, like some kind of dance move, my white sun dress flowing behind me.

He intertwined our fingers and I giggled joyfully. He smiled, seeing my happiness. Ash brought me closer to him, our faces only a few centimeters apart. He took my sun hat in his hand and slowly closed the gap between us.

His lips felt like velvet on mine.

Pure bliss.

He caressed my cheek with his index finger.

Head over heals attraction.

I smiled against his lips.

Ease.

He put a stray lock of my hair behind my ear.

Harmony.

I felt my face flush.

Trust.

My heart fluttered.

Our love.

**6. "Mannequin" – Katy Perry **

I made he boldest move of my life and he didn't even notice! We were just sitting there and I held his hand. Nothing. He didn't even move. "Ash?" I got his attention, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, what is it?"

I indicated our hands and he asked, "what?" I pulled apart our hands and rolled my eyes.

The next day I gave him a CD he had been talking about for a while.

"Wow, Misty! This is awesome, thank you!" he exclaimed animatedly.

I smiled. "No problem."

He turned his attention back to the CD. I began to get a little impatient after a few moments. "Um, Ash…I got you a gift…"

"I know."

"So, don't you have anything to say to me?"

Ash furrowed a brow. "I said thank you, didn't I?"

Ugh!

Later that day, I made a suggestion to him.

"You wanted to see _The Unborn_, right?" I asked, knowing the answer.

His face lit up. "Yeah! Do you?" I perked up anxiously. This was my chance.

"Well, of course. It looks so cool!" I responded. Ew. That didn't sound like me. Not that he would notice.

"Awesome, let's go!" I hid a successful smirk.

"You mean, like a date?" I questioned, playing dumb.

He pondered this for a second. Finally, he said, "Not really."

Dammit.

After the movie, while walking home, I really couldn't take this anymore.

"I love you,"…dense little boy.

**7. "She's No You" – Jesse McCartney **

After they set up a two lounge chairs at the public pool, two fair-skinned girls in bikinis came up to them. "Hey, Ash," a girl with long wavy black hair greeted flirtatiously. The other girl, with shoulder-length blonde hair giggled.

They completely ignored the girl he was with. Misty sighed. _Great, more girls… _she thought, irritated. _And they're even prettier than the last ones… _Misty was always overwhelmed by pretty girls because she was afraid Ash would like them more than he liked her. Not that she didn't trust him. They just got her paranoid.

"Hello," he responded politely.

The girl with blonde hair smiled anxiously. "Do you wanna, like, get some ice cream with us?"

"Sorry, girls," he indicated Misty in the lounge chair next to him and smiled. "I'm taken."

The two girls made a disgusted face when they saw Misty, her red hair in a side ponytail, wearing a blue one piece bathing suit with shorts. They rolled their eyes. Misty blushed self-consciously. "Wow," one said after they stomped away. "Yeah, seriously," the other agreed.

Misty felt like she wanted to cry. Ash looked at her sympathetically and took her hand in his. "Don't you know that you're the one I really want?"

Misty smiled at him. "I sure hope so."

**8. "Cry" – Mandy Moore **

"Ash…" I looked up at the stars. He put his hand over mine. I glanced at his smiling face.

"Yes, Misty?" I had been dreading this moment for a week. Why did his charm have to make it worse?

I winced. He noticed. "Is anything wrong, Mist?" I held my breath.

He seemed confused. Then he became serious. "You know you can tell me anything."

I sighed. He's so sweet. "Ash, I'm…" I gulped.

"What?" He scooted closer to me.

"…moving."

There was silence. I began to get nervous. "Where are you moving to?" he asked anxiously.

I squeezed his hand. "Back to the Orange Islands. Professor Ivy is doing a study for water-type Pokemon and she asked me to come," I admitted solemnly.

"Well, that's really great Misty. You'll have a lot of fun," Ash tried to be sincere, but I could tell he was hurt.

"I know, but…" I started to get choked up. "…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"You know, I'll only be gone for a few months…" I wanted to make him feel better. But I know that probably didn't help much. Then my eyes met his. "You have changed me, Ash Ketchum. I was always so stiff. I never had fun. But, you made me realize that it's okay to let go sometimes, and not take everything so seriously. I love life because of you."

You couldn't blame him for crying. You couldn't blame me either. Because, our love is…

…forever.

**9. "Touch My Body" – Mariah Carey **

He pushed her up against the wall and crashed his lips on to hers. Their hearts were pounding vigorously. She gripped at his shirt tightly. They kissed passionately for a few moments and then she broke it.

She looked hesitant. "What's wrong, Misty?"

"I don't know…it's just…the past few weeks were wonderful, Ash, but…how do I know you're not like all the others?" she felt hurt saying it.

"What do you mean?"

Misty gathered her thoughts for a moment. She sighed. "You know. 'Ooh look! The amazing Misty Waterflower is going with a challenger!' They only know because of the person I'm with is just doing this for publicity. He secretly records it and shows everyone in the world, and then I have to pay. Paparazzi go on a 'let's destroy this chick's life with the little evidence we have' frenzy! Then—"

He silenced her by kissing her again. They broke apart. "I would never let that happen to you."

"That's what they all said…." Misty mumbled. She didn't want to hurt him if he was telling the truth.

He looked deeply into her eyes. Ash's right hand roamed her body, while the other kept her against the wall. Misty held her breath. "I want you," she croaked out.

"Then trust me."

"No cameras?"

"No cameras." He reassured her.

She licked her lips sexily and slid her hands up his chest. "Good."

**10. "Crush" – David Archuleta **

It was just after lunch time at my house. I was visiting my mom and Misty was visiting her sisters. My mom let Misty stay here, since her sisters got rid of the furniture in her old room for storage.

I was on the couch playing Kingdom Hearts on my old PlayStation 2, and Misty was on my bed, watching me play.

After a fight I just had with some evil character, I grew a level. I laughed. "I still got it."

"Wow, Ash! That was really good." Misty praised from behind me. I smiled like a goof. Good thing she couldn't see my face.

"Thanks, Misty."

As the game progressed, the characters, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, met up with a girl named Kairi. Sora seemed to have a crush on Kairi.

"Aww, how sweet." Misty giggled.

I blushed. "I guess…"

"You're so immature." I could just feel she was rolling her eyes at me. I smiled. She walked over to the couch and sat next to me. She ruffled my hair playfully. I felt a familiar rush in my body as my heart jumped. "You don't even understand love."

_You don't know the half of it._

**A/N: Woohoo! I'm finished! That was hard, but gosh it was fun. You guys should try it, XD! Thanks for reading! **

**-Wendy (a kenny fangirl)**


End file.
